The present invention relates to a document reading device for use to digitize an original paper document and an image forming apparatus with the same.
Sticky notes, which are small paper slips capable of being attached on any place, are widely used in offices, homes, and other locations. Particularly owing to their capability of multiple detachment and reattachment, sticky notes are often used as notes of comments or the like in a manner that they are put on paper documents or the like.
In techniques for optically reading a document (original document) with a sticky note put thereon, it may be desirable in some cases, not to digitize the entire original document as it is, but to handle the sticky note given additional information and the body of the original document separately from each other. For example, a technique is disclosed in which in digitizing an original document with a sticky note put thereon, information given to the sticky note is digitized separately from the body and shared among a plurality of persons.